Brokenness Of A Kunoichi
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Tenten and Neji are finally a couple. But what happens when Neji's childhood friend, Chairo, tries to break them up? Read and find out! R & R1 Sequel to A Dare Of A Kunoichi! No lyrics I swear! T to be safe!


**Me: Hey guys! I finally decided to upload the sequel! :P Well hope you guys'll enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

...Brokenness...

Of

...A Kunoichi...

* * *

Finally. At long last. Tenten's finally got her very own fairytail.

She already has the boy, no, man of her dreams. Hyuga Neji would fit into that category of Tenten's like he was made for it.

Speaking of the couple, they were currently sitting at the food court of the mall hanging out with the gang.

All of them had someone now, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata and Ino had Shikamaru.

They were currently laughing to what Naruto told them about the time when he returned home very tired and sleepy and tried to eat ramen but instead got his face dunked into the very very very very hot water the bowl contained.

Well the girls were laughing and the guys were smirking and shaking their heads at Naruto's idiotness.(A/N: Is that even a word? :P)

"Well we better get going now." Sakura said as she and Sasuke stood up. "Bye guys! See you later!" Said girl said as they walked away from the gang.

"Y-yeah. W-we better get g-going too." Hinata said with a smile.

"Bye! See ya! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he picked Hinata up bridal style and ran out of the mall with the red faced heiress.

"I'm gonna kill that moron." Neji muttered under his breath. (A/N: AH! Moron! My fave word!)

"Seriously Neji you're too over protective of Hina." Tenten scolded her boyfriend." She's a big girl now ya' know! And she's got Naruto."

"That's what I'm worried about." Neji said.

"Well. We have to go! More shopping to do!" Ino said as she dragged the lazy ass to one of the many stores in the mall.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said while being dragged by the hair.

"Well, that just leaves you and me Neji-kun!" Tenten said as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Hn. Come on. I want to show you something." Neji said as he led Tenten out of the mall.

* * *

'Neji you'll be mine! Mark my word!' A black haired girl thought from the shadows as she watched the newly formed couple hang out with their friends earlier.

* * *

"Wow. It's even more beautiful during the day!" Tenten exclaimed as she ran through the flowery meadow where their first date happened.

It was more beautiful. The flowers were literally sparkling and it was full of bright colors, Tenten also saw a small creek at the left of the meadow. 'Oh, so that's what I was hearing when we first went here.' Tenten thought.

"Yes, it is but it's not what I wanted to show you." Neji said as he looked at Tenten run through the meadow.

"It's not?" Tenten asked as she stopped running and look at Neji in a questioning manner.

"It's not. Close your eyes." Neji said as he walked through the meadow to get to where his girlfriend is.

Tenten immediately obeyed and felt something cool around her neck and Neji's presence behind her.

"Open them now."

"N-Neji I-I" Tenten stuttered as she saw the golden necklace with a pendant made up of two swords forming a T that was covered in real aquamarine and ruby gems.

"Do you like it?" Neji asked."It's made up of both our birthstones." (I think it's weird but cool that Tenten and Sakura has the same birthmonth while Neji and Sasuke has the same also.)

"I-I love it! Thank you!" Tenten said as she tackled her boyfriend to the ground.

"Grr, that should be me not that bitch with buns." A girl from the shadows whispered angrily to herself. "Just you wait. Enjoy it while you can!" and with that she stalked off to form a plan to break up the happy couple.

* * *

~ With Sakura~

"Hey Sasu-kun isn't that Chairo?" Sakura asked her boyfriend as they were currently strolling down the outskirts of Konoha where the meadow was located.

"Hn? Neji's childhood friend?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, her. I wonder what she's doing there? Hmm." Sakura said to herself.

"Sak, your zoning off again." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. Well let's go home now. I need to call the girls A.S.A.P." Sakura said as she dragged her boyfriend of to their house.

* * *

"Heyo, Yamanaka Ino here." Ino said as she picked up the phone next to her bed on her bedside table.

"Hey Ino, Saki here. Can you and Hinata meet me at the cafe two blocks down from school?"

"Sure, now?"

"Yup."

"K dot, I'll go call Hina. Meet you guys there." Ino replied and hung up.

* * *

~Cafe~

"Ino, Hina over here." Sakura yelled by the entrance of the cafe.

Sakura was currently in a loose yellow off-shoulder shirt that ended a few inches below her breasts and a white cami top underneath, mid-thigh denim shorts and yellow chucks. Her hair was in two low pigtails.

"Hey Sak, so what do you want?" Ino asked her bestfriend as they walked over to the pink haired beauty.

Ino was in a purple cow neck sweater dress that ended mid thigh and white 3-inched stiletto heeled gogo boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail like always.

"H-Hi Sakura-chan. Let's g-go inside now." Hinata said as she opened the door that led to the inside of the cafe.

Hinata's wearing a white fitting shirt inside a black button up halter neck sweater vest( you know the one for women) and black skinny jeans with white ballet flats. Her hair was in a high right sided ponytail.

"Did you guys know where Tenten and Neji went after we left?" Sakura asked the two girls once they were seated.

"W-well Neji nii-san told me that he took her to the m-meadow, you know the one where w-we helped Neji prepare their date? " Hinata answered.

"Why did ya ask forehead?" Ino asked the pinkette.

"Well me and Sasuke were strolling down the path where the meadow is located and I saw Chairo stomping away from the meadow. She didn't notice us and she was fuming with rage. I don't know why though, but now I have a hunch." Sakura said. "Maybe Chairo was fuming because she saw Tenten and Neji together."

"Why? Does that mean she has a crush on Neji?" Ino asked. " So that would explain why she was fuming. Oh no. What if that bitch tries to break Tenten and Neji up?"

"Even bigger trouble, T-Tenten said earlier that she and her family are going to be out of town t-this weekend right? W-what if Chairo tries to pull something while Tenten's gone?" Hinata said with worry evident in her voice.

"Then we'll just have to make sure nothing happens." Sakura said.

* * *

Sakura and the girls were keeping close watch on Chairo while Tenten was gone, surprisingly the said girl didn't try anything. But Neji wasn't hanging out with the gang while Tenten was gone. He was hanging out with Kiba, Shino and Lee.

"I guess we were wrong." Ino said.

And oh boy they were wrong about being wrong.

"I'm glad to be back girls!" Tenten said through the phone as she walked to the meadow. "Maybe we could hang out later today? K, bye girls."

Tenten continued walking until she reached her destination. When she finally reached the meadow she was going to go to the middle of it but something made the brunette come to a halt.

"N-neji. Wh-what's the meaning of this?" Tenten exclaimed as she saw her boyfriend kissing his so called "childhood friend" Chairo Notsuri, which made the two break apart.

Tenten started to back away slowly.

"Tenten I can explain." Neji said grabbing Tenten's arm.

"Let go of me you damn traitor! Explain what huh? That it was all a lie! That there wasn't even a real relationship between us? I thought I could trust you Neji! I LOVED you! How could you do this to me? I hate you! You can have the stupid necklace back! I don't need it! Maybe your REAL girlfriend would like it!" Tenten screamed at Neji's face as she pulled her arm away from Neji's grip and ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it on the ground and ran away as fast as she can.

~Tenten's house~

Tenten ran to her room and slammed the door. She leaned on the door and slid down to the floor.

Tenten buried her face in her hands as she continued sobbing.

'Why did this have to happen to me? I can't believe Neji would do such a thing!' The girl screamed in her head.

"Hello?"

"*Sob* G-girls? *Sob* C-can *Sob* you please *Sob* come over?" Tenten sobbed through the phone.

"Tennie! What happened?" The girls exclaimed as they heard their friend's sobs over the phone.

"N-Neji*Sob* h-he,"

"Say no more we'll be on our way." Ino said as she hung up.

'Thank you girls, you guys are always there for me.' Tenten thought with a small smile on her face.

~3 min. later~

The girls arrived and were immediately tackled by a crying Tenten.

"C-calm down Tenten, wh-what did Neji nii-san do now?" Hinata asked as she patted Tenten comfortingly on the back.

"H-he kissed Chairo! That's what!" Tenten cried out.

"Damn it! I knew that Chairo was no good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ino asked softly.

"Payback." Tenten said determination laced in her voice.

"And we know just the way right girls?" Sakura said with an evil smile.

* * *

"Come on Tennie you can do it!" Ino encouraged their bestfriend.

"I don't know if I can do it girls." Tennie said.

"Ten, you look amazing, now show them especially him what you got!" Sakura said as she punched her fist in the air.

Tenten was wearing a white leather biker jacket that fitted her like a glove with a dark blue tube top and black ripped skinny jeans. Dark blue 3-inched stiletto heeled ankle boots trimmed with white for shoes. Dark blue fingerless gloves and a chain wrapped around her right wrist making it look like a bracelet as her accessories and her hair was curled into huge ringlets.

"Right! It's payback time!" Tenten said.

The girls left backstage to prepare and check if everything's ready.

You were wondering what they're gonna do right?

Well one word: CONCERT!

They had set up a stage at the middle of the meadow and invited the whole Konoha. Yup, this is payback. It had taken Tenten only a day to finis writing this song. Well, you could say that she poured her heart out on the song.

"Take a deep breath." Tenten said to herself.

"Hah! Neji's finally mine you bitch!" Chairo said to Tenten.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten glared at the girl.

"I just wanted to inform you." Chairo said with an overly sweet smile that made Tenten want to puke.

"Whatever." Tenten said and walked onto the stage as her name was called.

* * *

"Good evening KONOHA!" Ino screamed to the mic. which earned her some screams. "Thank you all for coming! Now may I present to you Konoha's very own weapon mistress, TENTEN!" Ino yelled and ran off the stage.

Fog started to gather on the stage and the lights went dim and Tenten walked onto the stage with her head bowed.

Tenten grabbed the mic and started looking for the person who broke her heart. When she saw the said person she lifted her head and made an announcement. "I just wanted to let you guys know that this is for the person who broke my heart."

And just as Tenten finished her announcement techno music began filling the meadow and the stage lights together with the strobe lights went on.

(Song is Kiss and Tell by Kesha)

Tenten bowed and ran out the stage and kept running until she bumped into something.

"Huh? What?" Tenten asked as she looked see what she bumped into.

"N-neji! Get away from me." Tenten screamed as she stood up.

"Tenten, please just listen to me." Neji said.

"5 minutes." Tenten said as she dusted off her clothes.

"Look, it wasn't me that started it, it was Chairo. Our relationship wasn't a lie, it was real. All of it. I do love you Tenten. Chairo just kissed me out of nowhere and I was just about to push her off when you came. Please believe me. If you don't want to get back together that's okay we can be friends but please Tenten give me a second chance. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please." Neji begged but received no answer.

"If you really hate me then just say it. I'll leave you alone, but I still wont stop loving you." Neji said with sincerity evident in his voice.

"I...I... I couldn't, I couldn't hate you Neji! I don't know why but I still love you! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. And yes! I'll give you a scond chance you dummy!" Tenten said as she tackled Neji to the ground with tears flowing down her face.

"I promise to never hurt you again." Neji said as he clasped something around Tenten's neck.

The girl looked down to see what it was, it was the necklace he gave to her.

Tenten smiled down at Neji and caught his lips in a kiss.

It was soft and gentle at first but then grows more passionate as Tenten's arms wound around Neji's neck and Neji's arms to wrap around Tenten's slim waist to pull her closer to him. Neji's tongue licked Tenten's bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly obliged. Neji's tongue started to explore Tenten's mouth and touched her tongue and soon both were fighting for dominance.

"I love you." They both said as they parted for air.

Oh, What happened to Chairo you say?

Let's just say that the bitch finally got what she deserved. And it wasn't pretty good for her.

And everybody lived happily ever after!

* * *

THE END! :)

* * *

**Me: Done! What do you think! Read and Review! Ja!**


End file.
